


Vigil in the van

by matthi



Category: A-Team (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matthi/pseuds/matthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Till Death Do Us Apart Face wakes up in the van covered with Hannibal`s jacket. A version of how it could happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vigil in the van

Warning: extremely sappy!*  
Disclaimer - they are not mine, no profit is made  
************************

Trying not to make any noise Hannibal climbed into the van and sat down at Murdock`s seat. The captain had took up the duty five minutes ago. There were about four more hours before the waking point – plenty time to get a good sleep. Hannibal looked at the back of the van – the girls were sleeping peacefully, Jackie even smiling in her sleep. He couldn`t see Amy`s face, but her quiet even breathing indicated everything was fine. BA gave a soft snore from the front seat, mumbled something, then quieted down. Hannibal glanced at Face. Was it just the moonlight or did he really catch a glimpse of tears? He leaned closer but the kid slowly, seemingly really asleep, turned away to the window, hiding his face. Shaking his head the colonel returned to his seat. May be he really imagined things.. He kept his ears strained for some time until the sleep consumed him.

He woke up all of a sudden. At first glance everything seemed ok. Then again.. there was a quiet moan from the right. Hannibal turned in his seat, leaned down to Face. This time there was no doubt – lieutenant's face was wet with tears, he was trembling slightly.

"Shh.." Hannibal whispered softly. "Hush, kid.. it`s all right.. shh.. you`re safe.." He gently stroked the tousled head, wiped away the tears, all the time keeping a soft patter of comforting words. "It`s okay, kiddo.." He rarely let this affection show, knowing Face wouldn`t accept it this open. But now the kid was asleep.. and he was having a nightmare.

He stroked the blond hair once again. Face sniffled a couple of times then quieted down, but his trembling didn`t stop.

"Cold.." he moaned. " I`m so cold.."

"Shh.. wait a minute.." Hannibal took off his jacket and covered his lieutenant with it.

"Hannibal.." called out Face without opening his eyes.

"Shh, go to sleep."The lieutenant smiled weakly squeezing Hannibal`s hand, then curled up under the jacket. Slowly his breathing evened out. With a sigh the colonel moved to his own seat and closed his eyes.

But he never went back to sleep that night watching over his kids sleeping.

THE END


End file.
